This invention relates to expandable endoprosthesis devices, generally called stents, which are adapted to be implanted into a patient's body lumen, such as blood vessel, to maintain the patency thereof. These devices are very useful in the treatment of atherosclerotic stenosis in blood vessels.
Stents are generally tubular-shaped devices which function to hold open a segment of a blood vessel or other anatomical lumen. They are particularly suitable for use to support and hold back a dissected arterial lining which can occlude the fluid passageway therethrough.
Further details of prior art stents can be found in U.S. Pat. 3,868,956 (Alfidi et al.); U.S. Pat. 4,512,338 (Balko et al.); U.S. Pat. 4,553,545 (Maass et al.); U.S. Pat. 4,733,665 (Palmaz); U.S. Pat. 4,762,128 (Rosenbluth); U.S. Pat. 4,800,882 (Gianturco); U.S. Pat. 4,856,516 (Hillstead); and U.S. Pat. 4,886,062 (Wiktor), which are hereby incorporated herein in their entirety by reference thereto.
Various means have been described to deliver and implant stents. One method frequently described for delivering a stent to a desired intraluminal location includes mounting the expandable stent on an expandable member, such as a balloon, provided on the distal end of an intravascular catheter, advancing the catheter to the desired location within the patient's body lumen, inflating the balloon on the catheter to expand the stent into a permanent expanded condition and then deflating the balloon and removing the catheter. One of the difficulties encountered using prior stents involved maintaining the radial rigidity needed to hold open a body lumen while at the same time maintaining the longitudinal flexibility of the stent to facilitate its delivery.
What has been needed and heretofore unavailable is a stent which has a high degree of flexibility so that it can be advanced through tortuous passageways and can be readily expanded and yet have the mechanical strength to hold open the body lumen into which it expanded. The present invention satisfies this need.